Perfecta
by SwanMnsterQueen
Summary: (Songfic basado en la canción Perfecta de Miranda!) Luego de su cena de aniversario, Emma y Regina cantan juntas una canción que les recuerda todo lo que vivieron desde aquella primera noche que pasaron juntas. One-Shot.


_**Y después de años luz, tuve ganas de volver a escribir algo.**_

 _ **Hay muchas partes que hacen referencia a lo ocurrido en mi fanfic "Contigo nada es simple" (el que todavía no terminé, je)... Depende de ustedes si quieren leer éste primero y spoilearse un poco. ¡Estan avisados! Jajajaja.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la canción, Miranda! es una banda Argentina de la cual soy fan hace muchos años. Me gusta mucho esta canción en particular y la vi algo apropiada para lo que ya había escrito en el fanfic que les mencioné antes. Y nada, eso... Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Volvían de una cena más que especial para ellas. Festejaban su primer año de casadas. Luego de un año lleno de discusiones siendo "enemigas", algunos más siendo amigas y unos meses como pareja, finalmente decidieron dar un paso más y pronunciar el gran "sí, acepto" que las uniría para toda la vida. Porque sí, su matrimonio y su amor sería para toda la vida. No había dudas de ello.

Emma la había llevado a un restaurante hermoso en el centro de Maine y ahora ya se dirigían hacia Storybrooke nuevamente.

Como aperitivo habían pedido unos canapés templados de queso y frutos rojos, solomillo con ciruelas como plato principal acompañado con vino tinto, y un delicioso pastel cremoso de fresas fue su postre.

– Realmente me cuesta entender cómo puedes comer tanto, Swan. – Decía Regina entre risas. – Te has comido tu plato y la mitad del mío, y luego mi postre. Increíble.

– Es que tú comes tanto como un pajarito, cariño. – Respondió Emma, riendo aún más fuerte.

– ¡No es así! Sólo como lo justo y necesario.

– Y yo como lo justo y necesario para mi cuerpo... O sea, mucho.

– Siempre insaciable, Srta. Swan. – Dijo la morena, haciendo referencia no solo a la comida sino a algo más también.

Emma la miró pícaramente y arqueó una ceja como solía hacer Regina bastante seguido.

– Creo que esta conversación tomó un sentido completamente diferente, su Majestad.

– Creo que sí, Sheriff. – Le contestó ésta, guiñándole el ojo. – Ahora... Concéntrate en la carretera, por favor, que no quiero perderme mi último regalo de aniversario.

La rubia soltó una fuerte carcajada y tomó la mano de su esposa para darle un beso en ella. Obviamente ninguna de las dos quería perderse ese "regalo" que les faltaba. Perderse en la otra bajo las sábanas era lo que más ansiaban cada día pero, siendo su aniversario, ésta noche sería especial. Emma había ambientado toda la habitación para que esa noche fuera inolvidable, tanto como su noche de bodas un año atrás.

Regina decidió poner un poco de música, tomó el USB favorito de Emma donde tenía toda su música y lo conectó al estéreo de su Mercedes.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era cuando su rubia se perdía en su música y se dejaba llevar, cuando comenzaba a cantar... Esa dulce voz que tanto amaba y se volvía aún más dulce cada vez que cantaba.

Luego de dos o tres canciones, "Perfecta" de Miranda! comenzó a sonar. Esa canción Emma se la había cantado cientos de veces porque parecía, según ella, que fue escrita especialmente para ellas. Porque todo entre la Salvadora y la ex mandataria del Reino Oscuro había sucedido así...

Emma cantaba y Regina se perdía en su voz y en sus memorias, recordando con cada verso todo lo que habían pasado hasta que finalmente se decidieron a estar juntas.

 _Tan pronto yo te vi,_

 _no pude descubrir..._

 _El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi._

Y así fue. No fue amor a primera vista pero aquella primera vez que se vieron ambas sintieron esa conexión especial, aunque las dos decidieron ignorarla porque prefirieron pelear por quién era mejor madre para Henry. "Qué idiotas", pensaba la ex Reina ahora. Tan solo con el pasar del tiempo fueron aceptandose la una a la otra y fue creciendo el amor...

 _Después de amarte comprendí_

 _Que no estaría tan mal_

 _Probar tu otra mitad._

 _No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad..._

 _No me importó, ya que más da._

 _Éramos tan buenas amigas hasta hoy_

 _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor._

 _Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto,_

 _Te fuiste dejando y te agarré._

La verdad era que siempre les importó su amistad, hasta aquella noche en su cumpleaños cuando habían tomado tanto que se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y terminaron la noche en la habitación de la Alcaldesa, aquella noche que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

 _A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal,_

 _Lo continuamos hasta juntas terminar._

 _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando,_

 _Te seguí besando y fue..._

Y ahí estaba su parte favorita de la canción, la parte con la que más se identificaba. Aquella parte en la que no sentía vergüenza alguna y comenzaba a cantar junto a su Emma porque era cierto todo lo que ese estribillo decía:

 _Sólo tú, no necesito más._

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad._

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecta para,_

 _Perfecta para mi, mi amor._

 _¿Cómo fue que de papel cambié?_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer._

 _Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé._

Y la miró. Sonrió. Una vez más confirmó que no se habían equivocado... Que esa noche no había sido un error. Ahora tenían su propia familia, tres hermosos hijos que las amaban tanto como ellas.

Fue difícil, sí. Porque nada es fácil en esta vida, pero superaron todas y cada una de las piedras que el destino ponía en su camino. Porque su amor siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Porque se conocían hace muchos años y sabían lo que debían o no cambiar para que aquella relación funcionara.

Emma seguía cantando...

 _El tiempo que pasó_

 _Resultó aún mejor._

 _Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

 _Lo que queríamos las dos._

 _Entonces el amor,_

 _Nos tiene de rehén._

 _Seré tu eterna enamorada_

 _Y te aseguro que_

 _Todas las noches te amaré._

 _Éramos tan buenas amigas hasta hoy_

 _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor._

 _Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto,_

 _Te fuiste dejando y te agarré._

 _A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal,_

 _Lo continuamos hasta juntas terminar._

 _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando,_

 _Te seguí besando y fue..._

Todavía podía recordar esa noche. Una de las mejores noches de su vida. El momento en que la magia se apoderó de sus cuerpos y les dio el regalo que nunca habrían pensado, lo que había terminado de unirlas: sus hijas.

También recordaba las caricias de Emma como si todo hubiera pasado ayer. Sus besos. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus dedos y su boca dándole el placer que jamás nadie le había hecho sentir. Tan solo ella, su Salvadora, la hacía sentir de esa forma tan especial, tan amada. Todos los días le demostraba con pequeños detalles lo importante que era para ella. Y Regina se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tener a esa hermosa mujer a su lado, aunque Emma pensaba al contrario... Para la rubia la única afortunada, la que realmente no sabía si se merecía algo tan hermoso en su vida, era ella.

 _Sólo tú, no necesito más._

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad._

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecta para,_

 _Perfecta para mi, mi amor._

 _¿Cómo fue que de papel cambié?_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer._

 _Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé._

 _Sólo tú, no necesito más._

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad._

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecta para,_

 _Perfecta para mi, mi amor._

 _¿Cómo fue que de papel cambié?_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer._

 _Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé._

Ya llegando a la mansión, la última parte de la canción sonaba y, una vez más, cantaron juntas.

 _Sólo tú, no necesito más._

 _Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad._

 _Debes ser perfecta para, perfecta para,_

 _Perfecta para mi, mi amor._

 _¿Cómo fue que de papel cambié?_

 _Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer._

 _Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_

 _Lo que yo siempre soñé._

Al entrar a su hogar, entre besos y caricias se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Al ver su cuarto iluminado con velas, globos con forma de corazón esparcidos por todas partes y una botella bien fría de champagne junto a dos copas, Regina volteó y se perdió en los bellos ojos verde-azulados de su amada. Le acomodó un pequeño mechón rubio detrás de la oreja y depositó un delicado beso en sus labios.

– Perfecta para mi, mi amor. – Susurró.


End file.
